


rest easy my dear

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Willie hummed under his breath as he ran his fingers through Alex's hair, the other boy fast asleep in his lap. They were in the garage of the Molina's house after one of the longest gigs Julie and The Phantoms had every played. It had been amazing getting to watch them perform.Reggie had gone inside to talk to Ray and Carlos, Julie and Luke having followed so they could sneak up to her room for some privacy.And now, it was just him and Alex.- literally just willex fluff
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 190





	rest easy my dear

Willie hummed under his breath as he ran his fingers through Alex's hair, the other boy fast asleep in his lap. They were in the garage of the Molina's house after one of the longest gigs Julie and The Phantoms had every played. It had been amazing getting to watch them perform.  
  
Reggie had gone inside to talk to Ray and Carlos, Julie and Luke having followed so they could sneak up to her room for some privacy.  
  
And now, it was just him and Alex.  
  
He looked around the garage, noticing all the plants and various instruments string around the room. It looked homey, the kind of thing Willie wasn't used to. Caleb's club- well it had never been home in the way the Molina's was.  
  
Alex slowly began to stir, and Willie looked down and smiled at him. "Willie?" He asked and Willi stifled a laugh at just how tired his boyfriend looked. Alex had one eye open and a hand covering his mouth as he yawned and sat up. "How-how long was I sleep?"  
  
Willie shrugged looking at him. Even when he was dead tired, Alex somehow managed to look handsome as hell. "Around 3 hours. The others are all in the house." Alex nodded, his eyes still bleary. They sat in silence for a moment before Alex rested his head on Willie's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks for staying with me." Willie smiled, kissing Alex's forehead. "No problem Hotdog."


End file.
